ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeIsMyName/My AWESOME STUFF (sorry for the bragging)
=WELCOME TO THE MOST CODISH BLOG EVER (bragging)= =Update: Check out my new Youtube channel. It will be my official news place from now on. ForeverKingSklei= This a blog about my stuff and what will be released soon and stuff. MEH AWESOMENESS CHECK OUT MEH AWESOME STUFF MEH WIKIA 21:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 'Knights of the Sword' I'm the creator of the series Knights of the Sword which recently got a page redesign. In a few weeks the season finally of KOTS will be released ---- 'Forever Knight (Franchise)' I'm the creator of the Forever Knight (Franchise). The franchise which evolved from KOTS and Knight of All Knights (which I personaly think is better than KOTS and it's worth checking out) now has ALOT of series. From the recently started Knight of All Evil to the future series like Knight of the Universe and Bink's Knight of the Flame the franchise is growing BIG with many writers and all kinds of stories from different talented writers on the wikia. The new RP/Series hybrid Knights of Role Playing will be detailed in the next section ---- 'Party Wikia' A new thing I have created not too long ago is the party wikia which most of you have heard of. W:C:the-ultimate-ben10-party. It is my personal wikia deticated to partying. There you can make chat parties with special emoticons and all the comforts. ---- 'Knights of Role Playing' While orginialy being only a party hosting wikia I now use it for other purposes such as the all new W:C:the-ultimate-ben10-party:Knights of Role Playing. It is an RP/series hybrid which has a basic plot made by me that the players use while RPing but they bend it with their imagination and the basic aspects of RPing. The thing is in a way a user series since users are involved but it is a whole new thing. The RPs are screenshoted and posted on the wikia as pictures. Each season the series revolves about something else but all have the knight spirit of the Forever Knight Franchise and the freestyle partying style of RPing and my wiki. 'Summer' While most of the people here are more free during the summer I belive I'll have less time this summer. Due to certain reason I'll probably be less active this summer. Knights of the Sword will still continue full time since I already wrote the next few episodes so I have time. ---- 'Knights of the Sword' Knights of the Sword is as I said in my previous blog GOING TURBO BOOST. That means no hitaus no stops no nothing! The series finally will be released on October 10th (MY BIRTHDAY!) ---- 'Forever Knight (Franchise)' The franchise is growing bigger and more series will probably be added in the future. Right now I do not make series outside of the franchise. ---- 'Party wikia' No major changes are planned ---- 'Knights of Role Playing' Episodes are to be released whenever there is enough people. It may move slow it may move fast. 'Knights of the Sword' If you have ideas for the show your welcome to share it. ---- 'Forever Knight Franchise:' If one is interested in adding to the franchise with a series of his own contact me ---- 'Party wikia:' If you're interested in making a party contact me on the wikia. ---- 'Knights of Role Playing:' Sorry but all spaces for season 1 are taken. If you're interested in taking part in season 2 contact me. I've been training in coding on the wikia lately. I've improved the KOTS page with it the franchise page and the KOAK page with it. I even improved Zon's Multiverses The Series by request. I thought if someone needs help he can request it from me. Category:Blog posts